


The Proposal!

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Charms, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Engagement, F/M, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Newt is a Dork, Newtina is so adorable, Protective Newt Scamander, Pére Lachaise, Sad and Happy, Tina has shoulder length hair now, because I said so, engagement ring - Freeform, for Tina's necklace, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Newt proposes marriage to Tina.





	The Proposal!

**Author's Note:**

> SDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJ THE PROPOSAL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Newt _ never _ thought that he would propose to Tina at the cemetery of Pere Lachaise. To be honest, he never thought he’d even _ want _ to marry someone, or that he would love someone like he loves Tina, but, there he was, ring in his pocket, butterflies in his stomach.

“Newt, what are we doing here?” Tina asked, fear and uncertainty lacing her words.

The couple’s hands were laced together, and the Magizoologist tugged her along a small cobbled path and up to the tallest point in the cemetery. The moon glowed in the sky, lighting the grassy hill, and Tina gave Newt_ the look _.

“I have a plan, Tina,” he replied with, not meeting her eyes

“And that’s what scares me the most.”

Newt gifted Tina a small smile, meeting her eyes through his fringe. He sighed, plucking up his courage, and she took his hands in hers, bringing their palms together and lacing their fingers.

She could read him like an open book and knew he was struggling with something.

“I trust that, whatever plan you have in mind, I’ll love it.” She searched his eyes. “I trust your heart. I think you should too.”

And that was the push he needed. Newt unlaced one of his hands from Tina’s to tuck some of her now shoulder-length brown hair behind her ear.

“I love you,” he murmured, gazing into her eyes. Then he started stuttering. “I want you t-to be happy; I want you to stop having nightmares o-of this place. So I—I thought that i-if you had a _ good _memory here that—that maybe it would help.”

The Auror raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend but let him continue.

“So—I, uh.” He swallowed and reached inside the pocket of his coat and took out a small black container—an engagement ring container. He carefully got down on one knee, and tears pricked Tina’s eyes. “I hope—er, uh, uh—I bought—er...” He sighed and took a few seconds to gather his thoughts as tears threatened to spill onto Tina’s cheeks.

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein, Auror extraordinaire and the love of my life,” he started. “Would you like to do the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth and become my wife; b-b-become—become Porpentina Esther Goldstein Scamander?”

Tina felt like she would burst with joy! Newt, the cutest, most adorable human on the planet, had just _proposed marriage_ _to her_, at_ Pere Lachaise_, a place Tina absolutely hated, because he thought that if she had a good memory she _might stop having nightmares about the place_.

This Magizoologist was undoubtedly the most amazing, empathetic, awkward person in history.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Tina told Newt, unable and unwilling to contain her ecstasy. “I’d like that very much, Newt!”

She laughed and cried at the same time, falling on her knees and smothering her new fiance in a hug.

“That was most _ you _ way of proposing,” she laughed, pulling out of the hug to look Newt in the eyes.

“You haven’t seen what’s inside yet,” he told her, a smile lighting up his face.

He handed her the small, black box, and she opened it up, gasping. There wasn’t just a ring inside, there were four charms for her necklace as well.

“Newt,” she whispered in awe, “these are _ beautiful!_”

“I made them out of occamy eggshells but changed their color to match your necklace. The blue gemstones on the ring are Zircon, Tanzanite, and Turquoise; they’re the birthstones for December, the month we met.”

“There’s a porcupine charm because Porpentina is similar to the word porpentine, which is the archaic form of the word porcupine. The green gem that makes up the eye is Peridot because that’s one of the birthstones for August, the month you were born in.”

“There’s a salamander charm because a newt is a type of salamander—also because your eyes remind me of a particular color that a salamander can be perceived as. The eye is made up of Amethyst because that’s the birthstone for February, the month I was born in.”

“There’s a star charm because your middle name, Esther, most likely means star in Persian. The gemstone on it is Sardonyx, another birthstone for August.”

“The last charm is a crown because, in the Bible, Esther was the name of a Jewish queen of Persia. She was chosen for her beauty, and you are undeniably—erm, gorgeous only scratches the surface, Tina. You’re so beautiful that you could only be royalty from a fairytale. The charm has gold on it because your last name has the word gold in it, although you’re worth _ a lot more _ than gold.”

Tina’s breath caught in her throat, and Newt took her hand, slipping the ring on her finger. She met his eyes and leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own. She pulled away, tipping their foreheads together, and Newt waved his hand over the charms, causing them to float over to Tina’s necklace and attach to it.

“So, I was actually thinking that we could have our wedding on December sixth, to commemorate the day we met,” Newt offered.

“I think that’s an amazing idea, _ fiancé_,” Tina responded with a teasing smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And I can’t wait to be Tina Scamander. It sounds too good to be true.”

The couple sat together for a few moments of contented silence, eyes closed, before Newt asked Tina a question.

“Do you think this is a good enough memory to combat your nightmares?”

She laughed. “Undoubtedly.”


End file.
